


Můj

by helsl



Series: Dva idioti z 221B [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsl/pseuds/helsl
Summary: Na přání čtenářů - pokračování povídky Vyznání.





	Můj

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno speciálně pro Blanch Lemur a Aileeah, které mě sepsuly za pesimistické vyznění (však ode mě taky dostaly svoje, když jim to nedopadlo), ale můj 'nešťastný' konec byl dočasný, nechala jsem klukům i sobě pootevřená zadní vrátka

"Johne, byl bys prosím tak laskav a dal mi svůj vlas? Přesněji řečeno dva - kvůli ověření."  
Oslovený, který se právě natahoval do horní skříňky pro hrnky na čaj, ztuhl šokem. Podvědomě vznesl vděčný dík vesmírné síle řídící naše osudy, že ty křehké nádobky nedrží dosud v ruce, protože by je pravděpodobně upustil a rozbil. Slova jako 'prosím' a 'byl bys tak laskav' nepoužíval Sherlock Holmes dvakrát týdně a John by si jen obtížně vybavoval, kdy něco podobného slyšel naposled. Tři vteřiny zvažoval možné příčiny této neuvěřitelné anomálie, jednu praštěnější než druhou; od mimořádně silných slunečních erupcí přes ekologickou havárii, která přiotrávila londýnský vzduch a měla na jeho spolubydlícího tak specifické účinky, až po nevysvětlitelný průnik jejich vesmíru do jiné dimenze, kde tohle není jeho Sherlock, ale jakási alternativní verze, a kdoví, jestli on sám... Silou vůle se mu podařilo zahnat všechny ty fantasmagorie do pryč a konečně se otočil ke kuchyňsko-laboratornímu stolu.  
"Ověření čeho?" zeptal se podezíravě, zároveň však udělal těch pár kroků, jež oba muže dělily. Zastavil se před Sherlockem a mírně sklonil hlavu.  
"Vyber si." nabídl velkoryse.  
Dlouhé štíhlé prsty mu jemně vklouzly do vlasů a bylo to nečekaně příjemné.  
"To nemáš v lednici dostatek, hm, podle tebe materiálu, podle mě fujtajblu, k experimentům?"  
Ten dotek evidentně narušil Sherlockovo soustředění natolik, že odpověděl automaticky a pravdivě.  
"Materiálu mám samozřejmě dost, jenže ty jsi mnohem zajímavější. Nejzajímavější na světě."  
Vzápětí bezmála zkameněl, když si uvědomil, že to vyslovil nahlas.  
John pomaloučku a velmi opatrně zvedl hlavu, aby tu ruku ze svých vlasů nesetřásl, a pohlédl do Sherlockových vyplašených očí.  
"Nemáš pravdu! Nejzajímavější v celém vesmíru jsi ty sám, ale svoje vlasy už jsi nepochybně prozkoumal a další tvoje pozornosti hodné části pod mikroskop dát nejde."  
"Jaké části myslíš?" Sherlockův hlas je směsicí zvědavosti a napětí.  
John zaváhal, ale nevypadá to, že by se mu jeho vědátor hodlal vysmát, naopak působí dost rozpačitě z toho, co sám na sebe prozradil.  
"Ať nechodíme daleko, tak zrovna tvoje oči. Měňavé a tak výmluvné. Často nechceš, aby ostatní věděli, co si myslíš; výraz tváře si uhlídáš, ale oči tě prozradí. Poznám, kdy jsi zamyšlený, soustředěný, zaujatý nějakým problémem, znuděný, naštvaný, veselý; prostě nemusíš říct ani slovo, všechno povědí tvoje oči. Nebo třeba ruce - tak velké a přitom jemné. Když držíš housle nebo zkumavky, musím obdivovat, jak citlivě a opatrně se jich dotýkáš. A vůbec všechno." přestal raději, než hlas předběhne myšlenky a pustí z úst něco, co by prozradilo příliš.  
Sherlock fascinovaně sledoval jeho rty upřeným pohledem jako očarovaný.  
"Zrak je samozřejmě základním zprostředkovatelem informací, ale existují i jiné metody zkoumání," pronesl nesvým chraptivým hlasem. Mezi palcem a ukazováčkem levé ruky jemně promnul pramínek Johnových vlasů a bříškem palce pravé ruky opatrně přejel po jeho rtech. John zapomněl dýchat a jen souhlasně přikývl, aby dal najevo, že neprotestuje proti žádnému způsobu výzkumu, který Sherlock zvolí. Ten však váhal a viditelně si nevěděl rady, co si může dovolit. John se odhodlal zariskovat a vykročit se své dosavadní rezervovanosti; vzal Sherlockovu tvář do dlaní, lehce si ho přitáhl k sobě a jemně otřel své rty o jeho. Byl to cudný a nesmělý polibek, opatrný a nejistý, protože si přece jen netroufal odhadnout Sherlockovu reakci. Okamžitě poznal, že jeho obavy jsou zbytečné. Sherlock zjevně neoplýval praktickými zkušenostmi, ale bylo zřejmé, že se ochotně nechá Johnem vést, aby si osvojil všechny způsoby zkoumání, které dosud zanedbal. A kdyby se ho někdo zeptal, nikomu by nedoporučil o Johnových učitelských schopnostech pochybovat.  
***  
"Půjdu udělat ten čaj, jo?" navrhl John, když měli za sebou první 'líbací lekci'.  
"K čemu čaj?" podivil se upřímně Sherlock, který v sobě objevil nadšeného a učeníchtivého žáka neochotného ztrácet čas přízemnostmi, nesouvisejícími s nově poznaným vědním oborem. John mu rozverně prohrábl kudrny.  
"Můžu ti ho pak třeba nalít za krk," podotkl se smíchem a prozíravě uhnul, jak se po něm Sherlock dotčeně ohnal.  
***  
"Na co budeme koukat?" John usazený v rohu pohovky držel v jedné ruce televizní program a v druhé dálkový ovladač.  
Sherlock se pohodlně natáhl a položil si hlavu Johnovi do klína.  
"Je to jedna větší hloupost než druhá, ale máš volnou ruku." projevil nevídaný záchvat u něho neobvyklé tolerance. Zavřel oči a vrátil se v myšlenkách k průběhu neplánovaného experimentu 'jak chutná John'.  
Nesledoval film o bankovní loupeži, který Johna viditelně zaujal, a probrala ho až jeho otázka: "Ty víš, kdo ze zaměstnanců banky je spojencem té bandy a dává jim informace?"  
Otevřel oči a po chvilce je zase znuděně zavřel. "Podezřele vypadá ta zrzka u krajní přepážky, ale možná je taková od přírody a s rolí to nemá nic společného."  
John se rozesmál.  
"Vůbec se nedíváš, ale byl bych ochotný se vsadit, že máš pravdu, ty můj vševěde. Jsi můj, že jo?" ujišťoval se.  
"Můj," opakoval zamyšleně Sherlock, spíš sám pro sebe než k Johnovi.  
"O to nikdy nikdo nestál, abych - "  
"Tomu nevěřím!" přerušil ho důrazně John, kterému dojetí stisklo hrdlo, přesto dokázal promluvit.  
"Pravděpodobně sis toho jenom nevšiml."  
Sherlock pochybovačně nakrčil nos. "Myslíš?" Kupodivu to neznělo jako protest.  
"A ty budeš můj?" zeptal se nejistě.  
"To už jsem dávno. Toho sis taky nevšiml, což? Na tvém pozorovacím talentu musíme ještě zapracovat."  
Sherlock něco nesrozumitelně zamumlal, připomínalo to spokojené zavrnění nasyceného kotěte. Neviděl Johnův šťastný úsměv, ale v polospánku cítil hřejivou ruku, jak ho něžně pohladila po vlasech.

**Author's Note:**

> Velké vyznání by ani z jedné strany nevypadalo autenticky, ovšem podstané je, že se našli.


End file.
